This proposal is designed to assess the relationship of noninsulin dependent diabetes (NIDDM) and its covariates to macrovascular and microvascular disease in a previously unstudied ethnic cohort by: 1. Providing support to an "under-represented investigator" Maria Rosario G. Araneta, Ph.D., an epidemiologist of Filipina descent. The present proposal will enable Dr. Araneta the opporunity to gain research experience in diabetes epidemiology, through the mentorship of Dr. Elizabeth Barrett-Connor, and collect and analyze data on which to base a subsequent research grant application on diabetes research. 2. Continuation of the UCSD Filipina Womens Health Study, a cross-sectional study of Filipina women aged 40 and above in San Diego County, through: a) a follow-up telephone interview to determine changes in morbidity, mortality, and medication use since their initial clinical evaluation in 1995-1999, and b) record review validation of reported cardiovascular disease. 3. Conducting statistical analyses of newly obtained data and data from the clinical evaluation to explore the relationship between NIDDM and its covariates, and the metabolic syndrome and its components to macrovascular (cardiovascular and lower extremity arterial disease) and microvascular disease (microalbuminuria, nephropathy, diabetes retinopathy, visual impairment and macular degeneration) among Filipina women.